Griffindor's Tower
by pheonix99
Summary: Salazar Slytherin left a chamber and Godric Gryffindor left a tower but it wasn't discovered till century's later when James, Albus and lily potter stumble across it .What will happen read to find out.
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys hope you like my story, please don't be too hard with your reviews as this is my first fan fiction. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or some of the characters in this story, some are my invention**

Godrics Tower 

Prologue

Godric Gryffindor watched as his once best friend Salazar Slytherin stormed out of the great hall.

He looked at Helga and Rowena who were staring after slytherin who had finally left them,unable to bear it he went up to the fifth floor to where he had built his secret tower.

When he got to his magnificent tower he went to the room where he slept in, were he kept all his belongings and his magnificent sword.

He couldn't believe his best friend had just stormed of and because of something so stupid, because he wanted to keep magical learning within magical families his whole house would soon be nothing but evil.

He looked around his tower it had beautifully patterned red and gold walls, a gold fluffy carpet, photos of the four founders moving and laughing in there frame, his magnificent sword and flamed torch, he hoped one day some young Gryffindor's would find his tower.

He went back to the Hogwarts great hall where Helga and Rowena were sitting with two flagons of butterbeer, when he entered the great hall they looked over he looked at them (the other two founders,) then unable to look any more he stared out of the window at the snowy weather outside.

It was the winter break and the Hogwarts students were mostly gone but a few were still at the castle.

"We'll just have keep the school going," Rowena said in a shacky voice, the three founders looked at each other they nodded and departed knowing slytherin would not return.

**Hi guys I know it was very short chapter but it was just the prologue the 1****st**** chapter will be here so soon hope you'll like it **


	2. Discovering Gryffindors tower

**Hi guys here is the chapter hope you like it. **

Chapter 1 

Lily's pov

"Gryffindor!" the Hogwarts sorting hat shouted to the on looking croud of hogwartions.

Lily Luna Potter let out a huge sigh and her face split into an ear to ear grin as she ran to join her brothers and cousins.

"Well done lil's," James her older brother grinned with his best mate Fred weasly junior at his side.

Lily smiled at her brother and cousin then looked up just as the last person was sorted and "Brown Amber" was put into Ravenclaw.

She looked at the boy next to her (Hugo Weasly,) he was also a first year in Gryffindor they were best friends since forever.

At the end of the feast Professor Mchgonagol stood up and said a short speech.

"Welcome all new students, welcome back all old students, there will be no rule breaking, or pranks," she said in her stern voice and as she said pranks she put her beady eye on Fred and James.

Lily grinned and beside her so did the rest of the potter/ weasly's.

Then Professor Mchgonagol dismissed the hall and they all got up.

"First years over here please." Molly Weasly (daughter of Persy and Audrey,) called, lily and Hugo jumped up and ran over to her.

"Hi guys," molly said smiling at her little cousins, lily smiled back at her then molly lead them to the common room.

James pov

As Mchgonagol called for them to leave there was a huge creak as the wooden benches were pulled away James and Fred got slowly up and walked out of the great hall.

"Do you reckon we should go back to the common room or use the cloak to explore?" Fred asked quietly so nobody would hear, James grinned at the idea of exploring, but decided he was too tired to explore, "nagh lets go back," James yawned.

So the two boys headed back to their common room, when they got there they all headed up to their dorms.

As soon as Fred got to his bed, he just collapsed onto his bed and was fast asleep still in his robes, James who had been very tired before suddenly felt so restless, after half an hour of trying to get to sleep he gave up and grabbed his cloak to explore round the school.

Hidden under his cloak he was walking through the fifth floor corridor when he almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a creak of a floor board, please not filch, he thought to himself.

There was another noise and a swish of a curtain, James heard someone hide behind the curtain.

Pulling open the huge purple curtain he sore his brother Albus standing there holding the marauders map.

"al what the bloody hell are you doing here," he screamed , Albus jumped up and stared at his brother "what are you doing here?" he asked in an astounded voice, they both looked at each other James astounded that Albus had broken a rule, Albus worrying he'd get court.

They were taken away from their thoughts when they heard a crash and a small squeal.

Hurrying over to a huge wooden cabinet they pulled the door open and sore lily potter.

"What are you guys doing here?" she wondered aloud, "year how come were all here weird coincidence?" Albus asked.

"Let's just get back before you two idiots get us court," James suggested, looking slightly offended the other two nodded.

Then they hard filch "were are ya, I'll find ya," they stared at each other then ran to James cloack.

"There's not enough room for all of us," James muttered so lily ran off as she was the smallest and could hide herself best.

They all kept very quiet as filch passed through the corridor then he left.

"That was close," James muttered, "where is lily," Albus questioned.

"I'm here, but look where is this place," lily had come out of a small trapdoor.

"I don't know," James said walking over to the trapdoor.

"Let's check it out," lily said in an excited voice, "I don't think that's a good idea," Albus said his voice shacking.

Albus pov 

"Let's just go," James said and with that he had walked into the trapdoor and jumped in.

"Cool," lily said and jumped in to.

Albus stared after his brother and sister where they mad, he sighed knowing it was against his better judgement he jumped in to.

"Argh," he said as he fell onto a dusty carpet, then he got up looked around "err where are we?" he questioned.

James just shrugged but lily gasped then said "Were in Gryffindor's tower," and she pointed to where it was written in gold the wall.

**Hi guys hope you liked the chapter next one will be here very soon please review but I wont do a new chapter till ive had three reviews.**

.


	3. Exploring the tower

**Hey guys hope u like you like the chapter.**

JAMES POV

Did lily just say what I thought she did?

"What?" Albus asked sharply.

"I said, where in Gryffindor Tower," She said somewhat impatiently.

"Ha-ha," I laughed.

"Know, I'm telling you, look it says it on the wall," she argued pointing at where there was indeed something written on the wall.

Although seriously; that girl has more fire than her red hair.

"Oh my goodness," Albus muttered.

I looked and there indeed was the words Gryffindor's tower written on the wall in gold letters.

"Let's go explore," Lily shrieked before running off.

"Lils wait," Albus screamed after her.

"Al, where in Gryffindor's tower, wait for what lets go come on," I said giving him an incredulous look.

I ran after Lily down the passageway and heard Albus's feet behind me.

"Whoa," I murmured.

Staring around the room I saw it had beautifully patterned red and gold walls, a gold fluffy carpet, photos of the four founders moving and laughing in there frame, Gryffindor him selves magnificent sword and flamed torch.

"Th-this is amazing," Lily was saying.

"So that's where the sword went," I heard Albus murmur.

But I wasn't listening to my fellow siblings at the moment.

It was as though sound had gone everything was quiet it was just me and the room.

This was amazing.

"Guys, we shouldn't tell anyone about this room, it can be are secret room' potters only," I said, if everyone new about his place it would be stripped of its artefacts and I'd never be here again.

"Ok, Potter's only," Lily laughed.

"Erg guys its 5.30am we've got to get back like know," Albus stated staring at his watch.

"Sugar," I muttered.

"Let go," Lily called as we all hurriedly left the room.

**Hope u liked it xxx**


End file.
